Travel
Flowers, Upgrade Stone and Hero Shards can be obtained in Travel. Flower is an important item in the game. Through sending flower to others, you can get Charm and Popularity will be given to receiver. There will be extra Friendliness if you two are friends. Upgrade Stone is the necessary item for upgrade. Upgrading is the fastest way to power up, not only improve attributes but also skill level. Travel After clearing stage 55 you can unlock Travel. Tap the Wander in the main menu and tap Travel. There are 9 chapters in Travel with 5 checkpoints each. You can unlock all the chapters by level up and enhance your strength. After clearing the first chapter, Jinling Qinhuai, the next chapter will unlock automatically. Blitz is up to 30 times per day and refreshes in 6 min. Chance of Blitz could also be purchased by Ingots. The Broadcast speaker will remind you when and where special items will drop and be refreshed. Prepare for the challenges. Rewards 3 kinds of Travel Rewards: First Shot, Blitz Rewards and Special Items. First Shot First time to walk through a checkpoint in the chapter will be rewarded by some. Rewards include flowers, characters EXP and golds. Blitz Rewards With First Shot rewards claimed, you will get Blitz Rewards each time with certain rewards in different ways, such as character EXP, material shards, faction materials, flowers and hero shards, etc. In certain checkpoints, there is a chance to get special rewards. Special rewards can be shared by all players among all servers. First-come-first-served basis. There will be a mark for special items. Drop system will refresh items at any time. Special Rewards and the Time ''' Rare Flowers in Travel will be refreshed at 9:00, 12:00, 15:00, 18:00, and 22:00. For the limited amount, so it will be collected by player in a flash. Flowers at 12:00 will drop the most and least at 22:00. The max drop numbers are followed. '''9:00 Orange Sweet Whisper x 10 Blue Lotus x 10 12:00 Red Paeonia x 3, Herbal Tea x 3 Orange Veil x 5 Purple Plum Blossom x 5, Lily of the valley x 10, SugarCane x 10 Blue La vie en rose x 20 15:00 Red MissYou x 3 Purple Osmanthus x 15 Blue Oblivion x 10 18:00 Orange Veil x 5 Purple DreamLover x 10, SugarCane x 5 22:00 Purple Plum Blossom x 10 Tips： Each kind of flower can be collected at multiple levels, but the total amount is shared. For example, at 9:00, you can collect Sweet Whisper in 4 checkpoints and the maximum flowers you can be collected in all would be 10, not 10 for each checkpoint. Overseas Three new checkpoints will be unlocked at first. Sakura Castle, Pear Blossom Castle and Peach Blossom Castle will bring you a totally different overseas journey for sure. The use of overseas travel incentives to create a wedding ring, not only each one has its own unique name and shape, but also in the property is significantly higher than the other wedding ring, to help small owners greatly enhance the fighting power. Of course, as a tour for 2 players, the Travel rewards will certainly be of great use to promote CP's relationship. Since the marriage system open, the wedding rings also need to be polished. Now it is an opportunity to rinse the rings. Rings crafted in overseas Travel will have its name and figure with rare attributes compared with normal ones, a stronger accessory. In Jewel Cabinet, rings are classified in Unique, Uncommon, Rare, Legacy. Low rarity rings can be crafted into high rarity rings. As Legacy, for sure, it needs much more effort to obtain to become the witness of love.